


【VD】out of the Red

by BIUBIUBIU, zxy715



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Incest, M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIUBIUBIU/pseuds/BIUBIUBIU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxy715/pseuds/zxy715
Summary: Sum：“总而言之，你完全可以当昨晚的事从没发生过。”Dante向Vergil建议道，虽然这个建议有点刺到了他自己，“我也保证绝不会再提。”是主页【VD】out of blue的续篇。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	【VD】out of the Red

水果刀尖划过紧实的果皮表面，留下一道痕迹，紧接着是与之交叉的另一道。  
一边的榨汁机里躺着洗净切段的胡萝卜，桌上则已经摆上了刚出锅的黄油吐司与奶酪。  
Vergil不喜欢连皮一起榨出来的橙汁，即使加了糖，尝起来也还是有些涩嘴。他低头认真地剥着果皮，指尖嵌进成熟而饱满的果肉，饱胀而出的汁水顺着他的指节滴滴淌淌，在砧板上留下几滩深橘色的水渍。  
橙子被掰成几瓣剔出果核，这才和榨汁机里的胡萝卜躺在了一起。Vergil打开开关，在嘈杂的机器轰鸣中看着容器里原本茎块分明的果肉被搅成了糊状，抬手舔了一下自己的拇指。  
很甜。

——————

Dante皱着眉头从睡梦中醒来。  
天旋地转，他一度有些搞不清自己是睡在地上还是天花板上。明媚的阳光直射着他的脸，Dante眯着眼睛挪动身体，直到能看清周围的事物。  
这里是他的房间，他人睡在床上，没有拉上的窗帘则是他会被阳光晒醒的罪魁祸首。Dante手肘支着床铺半爬起身，发现自己正睡在床垫上，没有床单没有被子，只剩下床垫和裹在他身上的一条毛毯，而毯子之下——他拉开堆叠在腰上的布料——什么也没穿。  
“哇哦……”他禁不住感叹了一句，声音一出，他才察觉到自己嗓子也哑得厉害。我是谁啊……有那么一瞬间他晕晕乎乎地想着，视线在屋里飘忽打转，最终被身侧床头柜上的一抹清亮定住了。  
柜子上有一杯水。像是见到了救命解药一般，Dante伸手端过杯子——凉水下肚，堵着的鼻子也通了，大脑里锈住的齿轮在得到润滑后重新开始转动。等一杯水见了底，杯子还未放下，Dante就对着扭曲在玻璃杯底的房间愣住了。  
他昨晚不是独自一个人。  
记忆中有酒吧里被推到自己面前的那杯酒，酒里的樱桃有问题……他记得车窗外的夜景，浴室里碎裂的镜子，有人帮自己擦了头发，但是然后呢？  
然后……Dante茫然地四下张望着，直到脑海里滚过一张放大的Vergil的脸。  
“FK……”他喃喃道，片段式的回忆一点点被大脑读取出来，心跳声擂鼓一样敲在耳边，声音逐渐拔高，直到变成了尖锐的耳鸣。  
他把他哥当解决对象给睡了！？  
Dante坐在床上扶住了头，觉得眼下还不如刚刚睡醒时迷糊着好。对于药物的经历更糟的他都有过，但就算是在浴室里自己搞定砸了浴缸或是随便找个路人，千算万算，他怎么会把主意打到Vergil身上。  
先不说他现在居然还能手脚完好地躺在床上……Dante挪到床边双脚踩地，被窗外一片白茫茫晃了眼睛——是雪后初霁。  
昨晚下雪了。他突然想起来，酒吧外的鹅毛大雪，他还想着今天要和Vergil一起铲雪。

你看，他们的关系都已经缓和到可以一起做一些家务了。之前那些日子——叫它磨合期也好，复健期也罢——对于Dante来说并不算轻松，Vergil就像颗定时炸弹一样加入了他的生活。他观察，试探，给了对方他认为已经足够了的空间：凡事不会重复问超过两遍，计划也永远只做一个月内的，来去自由。  
几个月下来效果显著。他们不再有那种大动肝火的争吵，多数战斗会在委托中找借口进行，Vergil甚至提出要和他平分冰箱的空间。  
他以为他终于找到了和他兄弟之间关系的平衡点。

太棒了Dante。恶魔猎人对自己搞砸事情的能力感到佩服，他哥上周才终于开始学着和他互道早安，这周他就哼哼唧唧地把小兄弟往人手里塞了。现在怎么办，兴高采烈地蹦到楼下去和他哥来一句“嘿老哥，没想到你技术这么好”吗？搞不好对方正拎着阎魔刀在客厅那儿等他下去请罪……  
突然想到了什么，Dante猛地从床沿站了起来。  
他在这里痴人说什么梦，自己愿意道歉，他哥难道就愿意听吗？Dante快步走到衣柜前，拉开门在里面胡乱翻找起来。Vergil是谁，魔王在世，无牵无挂，拍拍屁股再走个四十年也就是一皱眉的事儿。现在他弟弟搞出这么一件丢人现眼尴尬至极的事情，就说单纯不想再搭理对方，这理由都足够Vergil一走了之了。  
Dante将T恤套过脑袋，转身就去开房门。走廊的温度比屋里低一些，他在门口站了有几秒钟，意识到自己闻到了黄油吐司的味道。  
与此同时他还听到了某种机器的低鸣，Dante有些愣神地慢慢踱到楼梯口，发现那道嗡嗡声越来越大。  
是浴室的洗衣机，门开着，机器大概正在甩干。厨房的方向也有动静，榨汁机的搅拌声混在甩干声里不甚明显，但Dante还是听见了。  
怎么会？他站在护栏后面对着偌大的客厅眨了眨眼。自己是睡昏头出现幻觉了吗，本来该是个用老死不相往来收尾的故事，他哥却和没事人一样爬起来洗了衣服还做了早餐。  
有一瞬间Dante甚至开始怀疑自己的记忆。也许根本没什么药后乱性强人所难，从昨晚的某个时刻开始就都只是他的一个梦罢了——虽然梦到和Vergil做本身问题也很大——况且光是想到他哥会通人情到同意上他的床……  
突然就被这股无端冒出的侥幸心理刺激了行动，恶魔猎人下楼的脚步也莫名轻快起来。榨汁机的声音在他刚刚走到厨房门口时戛然而止，同一时刻，洗衣机甩干也开始减速。Dante站在门边，看Vergil在料理台前叮叮当当地倒腾着杯子和榨汁机，背影看上去和昨天早上，前天早上，以及上个月的某一天早上都一模一样，这越发让他觉得脑子里的那些画面都只是个梦而已。

“早上好。”大约是听到了他的脚步声，Vergil率先出了声。  
Dante吓了一跳。  
“嘿……”  
让他想想，下一句该是什么。  
“……有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
Vergil忙着在倒果汁，隔着背影摇了摇头：“没有，可以吃饭了。”  
Dante哦一声，站在原地没动。门旁那棵原先半死不活的绿植郁郁葱葱已经快赶上人高了，他抬手捻了捻其中一片叶尖，有些湿。  
“你感觉好点了？”  
被冷不丁地一问，Dante下意识嗯了一句，抬头发现Vergil稍稍侧过了脸在看他，眼神里有打量。而等他反应过来他哥的意思，整个人立刻就绷住了。  
恶魔猎人调动自己的面部肌肉，冲着对方扯出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情：“……你指什么？”  
“身体上的。”Vergil言简意赅，又转回头去倒另一杯橙汁，“不再有什么‘难以克制的冲动’了？”  
该死的。  
“噢……”Dante张着嘴愣在那儿，眼珠来回转动着，却说不出一句完整的话，“那是……”  
Vergil没有理他，只是继续倒着那杯似乎永远也倒不完的果汁。最终Dante迈开脚步，腿像灌了铅，踩下去又轻飘飘的像在棉花上。他走到Vergil身边站定，对着料理台上的一堆餐具喃喃道：“……所以那不是做梦。”  
身旁的人哼了一声：“你是蠢到什么地步才会分不清梦和现实。”  
当然是当现实超脱合理性的时候。Dante的视线落在砧板上面那滩果渍上，开始觉得隐隐地头痛：“听着，关于昨晚那种药……”  
Vergil不作声，只是将Dante的那份橙汁放在他面前。Dante看他的手指擦过杯身，又转去端起自己那杯递到嘴边抿了一口，唇峰被打湿，看着亮晶晶的。  
“……它会让人失去理智。”Dante强迫自己继续说下去，“也就是说，我做的那些都不是出自我自己的本意。”  
或者说大部分。  
“宿醉”的坏处便是在这里了，醒来后短时间内需要接受的新信息太多，而此刻，他只来得及将自己的大脑分给最重要的这个问题——如何和一夜-情对象兼双胞胎哥哥解释事情并不是对方想的那样。  
是的，比起肚腹深处那股一阵阵泛起的暖意和不断在他大脑底层轻轻敲打着的一个未知念头，他更欣喜于Vergil仍然还留在这儿。既然如此，他就更得硬着头皮努力一下了。  
“总而言之，你完全可以当昨晚的事从没发生过。”Dante向Vergil建议道，虽然这个建议有点刺到了他自己，“我也保证绝不会再提。”  
Vergil将果皮和果核都收到砧板旁的小垃圾桶里，拔下了榨汁机的插头。  
“可以啊。”他轻巧答道。

——————

和自己预料的一样。Vergil想着。  
从Dante醒来后顶着乱七八糟的头发赤着脚下楼来和他确认情况，一直到对方提议就当这事从未发生过——这中间的种种基本都被他猜到了。  
他弟弟语气里不自知的担忧和小心翼翼泄得干干净净，这使得Vergil只能说‘好’——他当然会说‘好’了，这事越快能翻篇，他的平静生活就越快能回来，和Dante一起的平静生活。  
“可以啊。”所以他这么回答对方。  
Dante似乎没料到自己那个叽歪老哥会这么干脆，他眨了眨眼：“你确定不需要给我来几拳出出气？”  
Vergil这才皱了眉头：“为什么？”有时候他是真的理解不了Dante的语言系统。  
“一个提议罢了。”他弟弟耸了耸肩，“搞不好能让你高兴点儿。”  
Vergil从吊橱里拿出一罐果酱：“如果你能在吐司冷掉之前老老实实坐下来开始吃饭的话，也许吧。”  
Dante撇撇嘴，看上去终于放松了一些，而在看见Vergil手里的东西后，恶魔猎人的眼睛不自主地亮了起来。  
“新的果酱？”  
“是的。”Vergil从抽屉里找出勺子和餐刀。  
他弟弟则已经将罐子拿在了手里，拧动的手势跃跃欲试：“我能先尝尝吗？”  
话音刚落，玻璃罐就发出“啵”的一声轻响被打开了。Vergil便不再说什么，他接过罐子，用勺子浅浅地挖了一勺扣在瓷盘里。  
是蓝莓酱——学名虽然带了蓝字，做出来的果酱却是紫红色的。粘稠的半透明液体缓缓在盘子里将自己摊平，中间还有些果肉碎屑。Dante饶有兴趣地伸出手去，食指在果酱里蘸了蘸，又送到嘴边。  
Vergil安静地看着他，看他耳侧的头发支棱着，肩颈上还有两个相互交叠的暗红色齿痕，看他舔弄着舌尖将手指吮进去，继而冲自己展露出一个小小的微笑：“很好吃。”  
手指破开饱满果肉的触感又回到Vergil的脑海中——稍加触碰就会汁水四溢，和他弟弟一样。他想，饱胀的，甜美的，绵软的。  
会让人想再尝一次。  
他沉默不语，眼看着Dante的那个微笑在自己的注视下逐渐凝固在脸上。“哦……”对方发出一声近似于无的鼻音，眼睛紧锁着他的脸，跟着就倾过身体贴了上来。  
不加犹豫的，Vergil的手指离开台面，脚尖转向，侧头接下了这个吻。

说是亲吻，其实更像是撕咬。两人互相在对方的齿间寻找机会，探出去的舌头被牙齿碾过，Vergil咬住Dante的下唇，Dante便报复性地去啃他的上唇。  
这样黏答答的啃吻来了几个回合，Vergil在呼吸交换的间隙里低声笑道：“‘从未发生过’？”  
“……闭嘴。”Dante抬手揪住他的毛衣前襟将这个问题又堵了回去。其实他紧张到牙根发酸，脑袋里空空荡荡，胃里却沉甸甸的——他哥吻起来的感觉熟悉的骇人，仿佛眼下的事情已经发生过千百遍了。  
人被挤向料理台，有手掐上他的后腰，轻巧地将他抱了上去。不需要多加指示，Vergil的手直接探进了T恤里，粗糙的指尖沿着他的小腹一路摩挲向上，接着整个手掌贴上他的乳房不加犹豫地揉捏起来。  
这感觉赞爆了……Dante舒展着肌肉，一边不能自已地拿裤裆去蹭对方的肚子。Vergil的舌尖已经顶到了他的喉咙口，内壁紧缩着做出吞咽本能，结果也只是将两人混合的体液不断咽了下去。Vergil抵弄着顶端的那一小块软肉，手上则用指节夹住了乳尖——效果立竿见影，鼻侧的呼吸瞬间黏腻起来。  
“……嗯……”Dante抬手勾住他的脖子，胡乱地用舌头来推挤他。Vergil半推半就地让出位置，吮着他的舌尖才刚退出来，就听见这人垂着眼睛在他脸边暖烘烘地悄声道：“别只是摸那儿……”  
Vergil默不作声地斜瞥了他一眼，嘴唇蹭着胡茬，鼻尖陷进脸颊。“耐心点，Dante。”说着他手上不轻不重地掐了一下早已在指间硬挺起来的乳头。顾不上反驳什么，Dante立马轻喘着收紧手臂又吻了上去。  
亲吻间，Vergil将人缓缓压向后墙，手上则把对方那件碍事的T恤揪到了领口那儿。不出所料，和颈间的伤口一样，昨夜他在胸口上留下的痕迹也零星可辨，似乎当事人还没来得及集中精力去照顾这些东西。  
Dante顺着他的视线去看。“……你怎么咬人？”看来他弟弟起床时根本没注意到这些。  
Vergil掐捏着他的侧腰低下头。“我很确定是你指示我这么干的。”一边将牙齿附上了旧的齿痕。  
口腔温度带着吸吮的力度包裹了敏感点，Dante抽着气抬腰，腾空的双脚无力地在料理台柜门上蹬蹭了几下。  
“别……”  
别这么用力。他想说，可剩下的字都咬碎在了喉咙里。尖端的饱胀感像是吊着一根丝，直接勾起了他下半身的热度，而那根东西被挤在两人腰腹间，自己根本搭不上手。  
这样的求而不得可难受极了。于是恶魔猎人只得哼哼唧唧去贴他哥的额头，一面曲起腿勾上对方的腰。  
被突如其来的紧缚感打乱了节奏，前任魔王沉着脸从已经被他啃咬得艳色一片的乳间抬起头，压着嗓子发出警告：“我说了让你耐心点。”  
凶神恶煞过了头，Dante不干了，嘴里嘀咕着“你怎么做爱的时候也这么凶……”一边扭着腰身去推他哥的肩膀，一副半路反悔的架势。Vergil明显容不得他这样的挑衅，一手按住他的肩，另一只手顺着他沙滩裤的裤管摸进去，径直握住了里面热乎乎的那根东西。  
身下的人立刻大喘气，小腹肌肉紧绷绷地上顶了两下，嘴上却依然不依不饶地计较他哥态度不好。  
而Vergil终于意识到了哪里不同。“你没有昨晚老实。”他摆动手腕揉搓着根部，一面将包皮缓缓推开，被包裹其中的茎身早就湿黏一片了，手指刚贴上去，顶端就颤抖着又淋下一小股前液，沾得他掌心透湿。  
“混蛋话……”Dante呜咽着骂了句脏话，两手撑着身下的台面好让身体不要瘫软得太厉害——Vergil的碰触陌生感中带着熟悉，昨夜的一些体感又模糊地浮现在脑袋里，大部分都只让他脸红心跳，以及羞耻。  
他哥却像是读懂了他脑子里的台词，一只手在他的裤子里上下耸动，另一只手却松开他的肩朝着一边的盘子去了。  
盘子里是方才拿来试吃的果酱，薄薄的一层，Vergil的两根手指擦着盘底刮下一些，抬手就抹在了Dante的乳尖上。  
“……呃……哇哦。”有点凉，Dante几不可闻地瑟缩了下，表情看上去显然是被对方的行为震到了，“原来你喜欢这种。”  
Vergil却表现的很坦然：“根据你昨晚的行动，我想应该说是‘你喜欢这种’。”  
“……”脑海里的一些画面随着这句话又跟着清晰了一些，Dante眨巴眼睛，觉得自己脸有点烧，“你可能误会什么了——嗯……”  
男人没再与他多言，俯身含住了被沾染上鲜艳果色的那一点。舌面刮擦过乳尖卷走那一层果糊，清甜味却残留在了皮肤上，于是舔舐反复，直到那一小块柔软的凹陷变成硬硬的突起，这才换上舌尖去拨弄它。  
Dante细细地喘息着，手不由自主地摸上Vergil的后脑，微凉的发丝穿过指缝，摸起来比他的要细软一些。他稍稍低头，看对方漂亮的嘴唇含着自己的乳肉，被唾液沾湿的唇面亮晶晶的，牙齿和舌头隐在里面，舔弄间还会发出细小的淫靡水声……Dante看得一阵小腹发紧——单就性爱技巧来说这其实不算什么，但这是Vergil！Vergil在摆弄前戏，Vergil在帮他打飞机……老天啊，他在Temen-ni-gru被对方一刀捅穿的时候可没想到会有这么一天——  
胸口被人咬了一下，Dante吃痛回神，正撞上他哥不满的视线。“我超专心的。”他吞咽着小小的喘息欲盖弥彰，还不忘给对方一点动力，“你进步神速哎，老哥。”  
Dante是长在Vergil逆鳞上的一根倒刺。  
男人腮帮子那儿动了动，看着像是狠挫了一下后牙，没等Dante心叫一声不好，对方的手便从他的裤管里拿了出去，抓着还缠在腰上的两条腿支上了桌面。裤子被褪到膝盖弯，Vergil朝台面又压近了一些，胯部直接抵上了他的屁股。  
“等等等……”皮肤碰触到的布料之下，那东西形状过于分明了，不比战场上有刀剑护身，Dante一边小幅度地挣扎一边龇着牙开始卖乖，“你别冲动。”  
Vergil冷着脸，一手重新握上他的小兄弟，拇指揉搓推挤着那两颗囊袋。“我想这也许能稍微挽回一点你的注意力。”男人说着，另一只手手指抚过他的大腿，跟着停在了后穴入口。  
带着粗茧的指尖在那一圈肌肉周围不停按压着，会阴和股缝早已被前液打湿，Dante没再出声挑事，他咬着下唇试图放松身体，最终成功让那圈褶皱蠕动着吞下了对方的指尖。  
“好孩子……”Vergil扭动手腕，缓缓推入了第一个指节。  
Dante隐忍着发出吭吭鼻音，下肢跟着挺动了两下：“嗯……别这么叫我。”  
手指整根没入，温暖的内壁张合着包围了它，有液体顺着交合处渗出来，这让Vergil突然想起一件事。  
“你昨晚哭了。”  
Dante正微微眯着眼睛在调整呼吸，听到这句话立刻重新睁大瞪了过来：“滚你的，我才没——”说到一半他顿住，眼里有质疑和茫然滚过，接着迅速红了脸。  
“我没有。”他哑着嗓子坚持撒谎。  
Vergil屈起手指刺激着内里，另一边则握着茎身上下撸动起来：“还哭得很伤心。”  
Dante使不上劲，眼前的画面里，自己双腿大张任人宰割，而不知是前面还是后面，有水一股股地在往外冒，也就偏偏这个时候，他哥要提这个话茬。“我没……”他呻吟出声，屁股不由自主地开始耸动着想要更多。  
Vergil满足了他，手指退到入口并上另一根径直顶了进去，Dante哼哼着抬起腰，前端戳刺着试图在对方的手里自我慰藉。Vergil收紧手指圈住他的冠状沟，拇指摩挲着顶端的小眼，满意地看对方重新软下了身子。“怎么了，”他低声问道，“在兄长面前哭鼻子就那么可耻吗？”  
“操……”脸在烧，Dante颤抖着夹紧了屁股，两手扶着腿根，那一片全是汗，肌肉在皮肤之下抽动着。Vergil抽送手指，指关节在入口反复进出，拉扯着入口那一圈肌肉张张合合，水声咕叽咕叽伴随其中，Dante将后脑抵上墙壁，呼吸也跟着急促起来。  
明明没了药物干扰，他弟弟却比先前还要敏感得多。Vergil将指腹紧贴肠壁，前端撸动的频率也快了起来。Dante的鼻息浅得像条幼犬，眉头微微蹙着，脑袋蹭着墙壁向后仰起，露出上下滚动的喉结。Vergil看在眼里，不自觉地跟着吞咽了一口，掐着呼吸用拇指按住了对方茎身与卵袋的交界处。  
身下的人短促地惊叫了一声，抬手抓住了他施力的手腕，阴茎在他手里抽动着，一小股黏白的液体从顶端射了出来。

高潮之下，眼前都是星星点点的白光，Dante对着厨房天花板深呼吸，耳边还有若有若无的蜂鸣声。  
（自己在事务所的厨房被他哥用手指操射了）  
老天。他在心底暗笑，有什么能比这更魔幻的——往近里说，二十分钟前他还在楼上房间自我挣扎担心这人会不会抬腿跑路，现在怎么，连越几级直接上垒？  
手指下微动，Dante这才注意到自己还握着对方的手腕，内侧皮肤下方的脉跳又快又重，不用多加感知就能摸得到。跟着这心跳他自己的莫名漏跳一拍，Dante又垂眼去看Vergil的脸。男人抿着嘴，正低头审视着两人挤在一块的胯部上的狼藉一片。  
Vergil的毛衣又毁了。Dante心想，他记得自己昨晚也弄脏了对方一件毛衣，黑羊绒，两人一起去买的，质感很舒服。但这件他没印象，是Vergil自己弄来的吗，什么时候？  
视线飘忽，他又一眼瞟到了厨房门斜对面办公桌旁的绿植堆——和门口这棵一样葱翠，叶面闪亮。Dante会记得浇水，当然了，而且它们都是简单好养活的类型。只是眼下看这长势，里面多半没有他的功劳。  
迟钝如他，恶魔猎人在这一刻终于迟疑着想明白了，一个会坚持给住处的绿植浇水的人，心里大约是不会时刻记挂着要离开这件事的。

“怎么了？”身下人一反常态的安静，Vergil不免多心。  
“嗯？”Dante移回视线，微笑又挂上了嘴角，“没事啦。”他等Vergil退出手指，立刻撑着台面坐直身体去搭他哥的肩。“超棒的，老哥。”这句发自肺腑，恶魔猎人把他的宝贝哥哥圈在腿间，嬉笑着送上一个吻。  
对方唇齿间还有点蓝莓果酱的味道，Dante浅浅地探了舌尖亲了两口，继而贴在唇边悄声问：“你还想来点别的吗？”  
Vergil皱起眉头：“我还没结束。”  
“我知道我知道……”Dante轻快地应着，一边将已经掉到脚背上的裤子蹬掉，跳下了料理台，“但我们可以换个方式。”说着他拉着他哥的手腕就往外走，丝毫不在乎自己正无遮无拦地在家里遛鸟。  
办公桌旁边的沙发一角堆了几本书，是Vergil常坐的位置。恶魔猎人笑眯眯地将人按坐下去，自己也跟着跪坐在对方的两腿之间。  
“你现在有三个选项。”他抚上Vergil的大腿，手指隔着裤子勾勒出里面东西的形状，“屁股，脸上，或者嘴里……看你高兴。”  
Vergil垂眼看着他不做声，Dante眨眨眼，就当他对这个提议没有意见。他扯开裤子将那根东西解放出来，热乎乎的，立在他脸边散发着热量。“真漂亮……”他调笑了一句，接着乖乖仰起下巴，张嘴将头部含了进去。  
Vergil全程盯着Dante的脸，直到那张嘴真的将自己下身包裹进去，他才暗暗吐气绷起了小腹。口腔温度略高于体温，湿滑的舌头舔过冠状沟再沿着茎身向下，顶端则抵着略有些凹凸不平的上颚直向更深处滑去。刚刚还粘着他索吻的嘴唇一点点将包皮推开，直到没入根部的耻毛之中，龟头顶过小舌被吞得更深，喉咙深处随着Dante生理反射的吞咽一阵阵地收缩着——他弟弟上来就给了他一个完美的深喉。  
Vergil深呼吸，不得不承认这一下确实爽到不行，和昨晚比起来是完全不同的体验，视觉上的冲击尤其。  
Dante让整根阴茎在嘴里小幅度地抽插了几下才又缓缓退了出去，几根透明的粘稠液体在龟头和他的嘴唇间被拉开，他便又贴过去吮了个干净。手掌下的大腿肌肉绷得铁紧，Dante偷笑着抬眼去看他哥：“如何？”  
Vergil眼底黑压压的，半晌才硬邦邦地丢出一句：“你很……熟练。”  
这不大不小的心结昨夜就有了，Dante下意识的卖乖示好，熟门熟路的自慰手法，再加上这明显不是临场发挥就能学会的深吞技巧……没什么好气的，他清醒得很，只是难免会感到小小的焦躁，为自己错过的那些未知。  
好在Dante也没听出这话外音，只是撇着嘴说怎么什么话给你一说就不像好话，一边恪尽职守重新把嘴边的东西含了进去。这次他换了方式，茎身只吞了半根，腮帮被吸吮着凹陷进去填补了上下牙之间的空隙，使得嘴里的空间更紧密了。他前后晃动脑袋，让嘴里的东西能在吮舔中快速进出。Vergil的呼吸逐渐破碎，一只手难以自持地抚上了对方的脸，手指插进头发，下身也难耐地在沙发上挺动着。他弟弟的口交技术真的很好，比起肠肉的反射性吸吮，嘴里有意为之的动作要更凶狠一些，不由自主地让人想到对方的战斗方式——而正是这一点让Vergil兴奋。  
他松开Dante的头发，转而掐住了他的下颚，手上带着力道。Dante放缓速度，最终松了口。男人面色潮红，呼吸还不是太稳，他舔着嘴唇用眼神向哥哥表达了疑惑。“上来。”Vergil指示他，手上捏着他的下巴更是向上提了提。  
既然如此，他就应该回赠以自己的战斗。  
Dante没多加抗议什么，他手脚并用地爬上沙发跨坐上Vergil的腰腹，被自己舔得湿漉漉的阴茎就抵在股缝里。  
“看起来你选好答案了。”恶魔猎人抬手蹭了下鼻尖，弄掉了一点来路不明的水渍。  
Vergil不答，一手拧着他的后腰，一手调整着茎身的角度抵上后穴。Dante挺了挺上身，放任身体慢慢下滑，好能吞下那根东西。  
“你看老哥，”他乱着呼吸在对方脸边说，“这时候你该亲我的，接吻可以使人——唔……”  
话没说完，Vergil就侧头堵上了他的嘴，唇齿撕咬着将他的舌头裹进嘴里，疼得像是要活生生从他嘴里扯掉一样。Dante只得尽可能地靠向他哥的方向，并祈祷自己不要真的被生吞活剥掉。  
两边都做了些准备工作，插入的过程并不困难，Dante摆动屁股将东西节节吞入，火辣的饱胀感沿着他的脊骨向上爬升，昨晚一些疯狂的瞬间也跟着回到他的脑袋里，一并想起的还有些别的东西。“知道吗Vergil，”他慢动作将茎物吞吃到底，给了自己点时间去适应，“嗯……我本来……想叫你今天一起铲雪的。”  
Vergil也呼吸粗重，紧致后穴暖烘烘地挤压按摩着他的敏感带，他不明白身上这人此刻怎会突然提起如此无关紧要的话题。  
“我每年都会铲……”Dante似乎也没准备听到他的回答，他长舒一口气自顾自说了下去，“铲雪很好玩的……”  
“不管它雪也会自己化掉。”Vergil圈住他的腰又向下按了按，引得人不满地叽歪了一声。  
Dante按着对方的肩开始试着上下晃动屁股，一面还坚持要指出他哥的无知：“化掉再冻上……啊嗯……就会结冰，笨蛋……”  
“委托人就会滑倒受伤……人类是很脆弱的……”  
嫌他话多，Vergil抬手去掐他的乳尖，那里暂时还软绵绵的，和乳肉一起随着动作微微抖动。  
“他们活该。”  
Dante被他逗笑了，趁着姿势故意拿胸部去蹭他哥的脸，腰肢晃动的幅度逐渐大了起来。粗大的器物每每深入都会将肠道重新打开，顶端刮擦过一整条甬道，隔着血肉钝钝地顶弄着他仍然还只是半勃的性器。  
那东西被挤在两人中间来回磨蹭很是舒服。Dante呻吟着搭上沙发靠背，动作频率愈发快了。Vergil仰头在他喉咙那儿烙下几个吻，一边伸手握住了抵在肚子上的茎物。Dante抽了口冷气，单手搂住了他的肩。  
不等他揉搓了几下，怀里的人就像是打了个冷颤一样，呜呜咽咽地瑟缩着紧贴向他，后穴一阵绞紧，手里的东西则开始吐出一股一股的热流，粘稠却很是稀薄，渗透了他的毛衣和裤子。  
Vergil则被弟弟后面这几波吮得血冲脑门，也不管对方还窝在自己怀里打着颤，两手掐住他的腰就将人按在胯上操弄起来。Dante伏在他肩上模糊不清地表达着拒绝，腰却跟卸了骨头似的任人摆弄，混着刚刚射出来的大股精液，两人的交合处湿得像泡在水里，水声不断。  
“停……下……”Dante的话语被动作撞得支离破碎，Vergil侧过脸想看清他的表情，无奈人整颗脑袋都埋在自己颈项间，只留下乱七八糟的呼吸打在他耳侧。手掌下的皮肤被汗浸透，Vergil这才想到对方从昨夜到现在体力消耗得厉害，睡的那一觉恐怕补救不了太多，自己不该太过火了。  
正想到这，Dante大概是真的被肏得受不住了，抖着声线在他耳边温温地叫了声哥哥。声音和呼吸混在一起激得Vergil后颈皮肤一阵战栗，手上不自觉就搂紧了他，身下则乖乖缴械。

那之后Dante维持着姿势安静了好一会，Vergil也没动，两手虚搂着他的背。直到软下来的阴茎从后穴滑出去了，Dante才轻哼一声有了动作，仿佛前面真的不小心睡着了。  
而恶魔猎人似乎很满足于当下的状态，他用脑袋在他哥的颈窝里重新找了几次落点，又舒舒服服地把自己沉了下去。“我早上起来的时候，”他闭着眼睛喃喃道，“还以为你会一走了之。”  
Vergil知道他指的什么，这人先前下楼时满脸惶惑，一看脑子里就没想什么好事。但说实话，这念头压根就没在他脑海里出现过。  
他拿下巴贴了贴弟弟的额头，反问道：“我该走吗？”  
有气流打在他脖子上，Dante被气得笑，随口骂道：“你他妈果然是个负心汉。”  
Vergil也弯了嘴角，可笑完他又顿住了。“有心才可负……”本性诗人的他低声细品了一遍这句话，最终开口，“我是不是该理解成，你的心在我这儿？”  
若是当做玩笑话，这大概是个两句之内就能解决的问题，可话一出口，颈间当下就没了动静。Vergil放出足够的耐心噤声等待，挂钟秒针的声音回荡在屋子里，时间却仿佛静止了。  
终于Dante做了个深呼吸，缓缓坐直了身体。他轻声抽气，盯着Vergil的眼睛看上去湿漉漉的。“如果，我是说如果……”他磕绊着开口，没给自己这句试探设一点防备——他觉得这个赌有必要，“如果我说是的话，你拿什么还我？”  
Vergil也仰头注视着他，看上去心情平和。“可以。”他突然给出一个文不对题的回答，一边迎着对方不解的目光伸手帮他拨开了被汗黏在脸边的头发。  
Dante迟疑着：“可以……什么？”  
“你说每年都会铲雪。”他哥继续道，“今年我们可以一起。”  
“只是明年你要提醒我。”

“好。”Dante愣怔在那，用极慢的速度咀嚼着Vergil话里的意思，“……好。”  
一个时间跨度长达一年的计划。  
“现在，没用的弟弟，如果你感觉好点儿了，我猜我们都需要洗个澡。”话题终结，前任魔王逐渐变身本尊，一边扯了扯身上的毛衣，“厨房有冷掉的早餐，而你欠我两件毛衣。”  
“一件。”Dante和他讨价还价，“这件是你自找的。”

END

没了，这次真的没了。


End file.
